miricles happen
by ice-princess010692
Summary: Tea lost her parents when she was young and has been known as a cheer leader all her life until she was given a pair of ice skates.Then her world was turned around...........
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I dont own YU-GO-OH or any of the characters

A/N:I decided to write this story because i once dreamed of being a famous figure skater but it didn't work out because i chaneged my mind i decided i wanted to cook at my own restraunt when im older.i know weird huh.But i changed my dream into a story.Ps i hope u will r and r and please DONT TAKE THIS STORY TO SERIOUSLY!

There once was a girl who was 14 years old and lived by her self because her mom died giveing birth to her and her father died of a heart attack when she was 8.She never told her friends about it because she wanted to be free.But what she didnt know was it was actually eating her up inside.  
Until one day.

i like stars   
It was August 18 also Teas birth day she just turned 15 and Yugi,joey,mai,serenity and Tristan her best friends came over and suprised her.She didnt even remember her birthday(i did that once) .  
Her friends didn't have a lot of money so they all put in as much as they could to get the person whoms birthday it was one big special gift.When they gave her the present she ripped the box open to find a pair of beautiful white ice skates.She gasp when she saw them they were the ones she saw at skate shack.Then Joey spoke up "how about we go try them out .I'll teach you." She yelled" lets go!"They all laughed when They got to the Skate Shack and put her skates on and went strait on the ice With her friends behind her yelling "WAIT UP"  
but to their amazement she was a natural she went straight on the ice and skated with grace well until she skated straight into a wall or so she thought she actually Skated into the one the only the great Seto Kabia."Watch where you are going Gardener"he spat."Oh im so sorry This is my first time skating with a fire breathing jerk "She replied.Then she skated away.Then she heard her fav song come on called my only love (A/N i dont own my only love)She started to dance to the music.

"Deep in my Soul,

A love so strong,

It takes control.

Now we both know,

The secrets bared,

The feelings show...

Driven far apart,

I'll make a wish on a shooting star.

There will come a day,

Somewhere far away,

In your arms I'll stay,

My only love.

Even though you're gone,

Love will still live on,

The feeling is so strong,

My only love, my only love.

You've reached the deepest part,

Of the secret in my heart,

I've known it from the start,

My only love, my only love.

There will come a day,

Somewhere far away,

In your arms I'll stay,

My only love.

Even though you're gone,

Love will still live on,

The feeling is so strong,

My only love, my only love.

You've reached the deepest part,

Of the secret in my heart,

I've known it from the start,

My only love, my only love.

SHe did a series of spins, triples,doubles ,leaps,ect Every one looked at her astonished at whatshe could do espeshily her friends and kabia because it was her first time skating.Every one in the rink got out to see her skate so when the song ended every one clapped she turned around and said where did i get this talentto her self.Just then the owner of the rink came and asked me to follow him i followed him with my friends right behind me and then he asked...

A/N MWHAHAHA you have to wait ha ha ha ha ha 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:I decided to write this story because i once dreamed of being a famous figure skater but it didn't work out because i chaneged my mind i decided i wanted to cook at my own restraunt when im older.i know weird huh.But i changed my dream into a story.Ps i hope u will r and r and please DONT TAKE THIS STORY TO SERIOUSLY

Previously on Miricles Happen...

It was August 18 also Teas birth day she just turned 15 and Yugi,joey,mai,serenity and Tristan her best friends came over and suprised her.When they gave her the present she ripped the box open to find a pair of beautiful white ice skates.Then Joey spoke up "how about we go try them out .I'll teach you." Then she heard her fav song come on called my only love.SHe did a series of spins, triples,doubles ,leaps,ect Every one looked at her astonished at whatshe could do espeshily her friends and kabia because it was her first time skating.Just then the owner of the rink came and asked me to follow him i followed him with my friends right behind me and then he said...

Just then the owner of the rink came and asked me to follow him i followed him with my friends right behind me and then he said "Hello my name is david devins .I am the owner of this rink and i was wondering who are you and how long have you been skating."This question caught her off guard .But she still said "this is my first time".With this statement he fell out of his chair and yelled "WHAT?Your first time you look like a champion."

TEA:"uhhhhhh thanks"

David:"Would you like to take skating on as a career?"

Tea:"How I dont have a coach or anything?"

David:"If you Go to the shooting star skating rink and pay 600 yen for the summer skating class...

Tea:"600 YEN ARE YOU NUTS I DONT HAVE THAT MUCH OF MONEY!"

David :"Dont worry if you come and skate every day from 1:00 till 1:30 to bring in more skaters in ill pay 50yen per day and in 12 days you'll have 600 yenn if you look at it like i do you will work 6 hours a week for 300 yen.Now when you go to the skating class he will see the way you skate and determine weather you are worth going the distance of professional skating if you are he will be your temperary coach and if you place in 1-4th place in a juior compatition you will go to sectionals and if you place first through third and get a sponser he might consider full time coaching. So do u want to do this or not? "

TO BE Con...


End file.
